Until You're Back Here Hime
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: A songfic for Bottou-chan-sama's fic


Author's Note: Erm... I thought this kind of suited Bottou-chan-sama's fic. The Haetri Literati (?). Gomen ne, very bad at recalling things. Have erm... fun?  
  
***=====***  
  
10:53 PM 10/27/00  
  
***=====***  
  
Until You're Back Here Yanagi-hime  
Song by BBMak  
Lyrics by BBMak  
Story by Rei Himura a.k.a Eiko Spyre  
Altered lyrics by Eiko Spyre a.k.a Rei Himura  
  
***=====***  
  
Note & Disclaimer: I'm telling you, I do NOT own any money from doing this. They don't belong to me. True!!! Guides' honour!!!  
  
Fuuko: You're not a guide.  
  
Whatever!!! They belong/are the property of Nobuyuki Anzai. Now go and worship him. Hehehe... ^_-  
  
***=====***  
  
The university is having a dinner and dance function. The members of the Hokage team are seated at the table - Domon fighting with Fuuko over the last fishball, Mikagami lowering his head in his hands and Recca playing with the rim of the wine glass in front of him. His eyes are fixated on a feminine figure dancing gracefully alongside a young male. A look of joy and serenity on her face. A look of despair and loneliness on his...   
  
"Yanagi..."  
  
[Hime set me free]  
[From this misery]  
[I can't take it no more]  
  
Domon and Fuuko stop fighting as they watch Recca slump dejectedly into his chair. He was dressed up for the occasion, wanted to look his best for his hime. And where was she now? Twirling around and about in the arms of Atsushi. Domon growled and Fuuko glowered. She turned to face Mikagami, whose face remained about as impassive as ever.  
  
[Since you ran away]  
[Love hasn't been the same]  
[Don't know what I'm living for]  
  
In his mind, Recca recalled the instances pre-Atsushi. How they were always together, had lunch together, picnisc together. Did virtually everything together. That was... until Tomomi came. He winced. It was all his fault. If he wasn't so busy spending time with Tomomi and tutoring her in English, then he wouldn't be in this state. Mutely, he cursed himself.   
  
[Here I am]  
[So alone]  
[And there's nothing in this world I can do]  
  
From where she was on the floor, doing a cheerful fox trot with Atsushi, Sakoshita Yanagi turned to glance at her ninja. Her boyfriend. His disheartened expression told her everything. He was sorry, or at least she thought him to be sorry. Silently, she wondered where that Tomomi was. Surely he didn't dress up that nice just to go to the dinner with.... Domon, Fuuko and Mikagami. Right?  
  
[Until you're back here hime]  
[Miss you]  
[Want you]  
[Need you so]  
  
Atsushi watched Yanagi's expression and then his eyes sought to seek Mikagami's. The young silvery-haired male was observing his surroundings, drinking every detail as thought they would prove to be very much valuable in the near future. His gaze wandered and finally held on to the male. The icy stare, it was enough to send shivers down his spine. Then suddenly his view was obscured. The one named Kirisawa was standing in front of Mikagami. Her hands were on her hips in a threatening and imposing manner. What was she saying to him? And was Mikagami... was Mikagami snickering?  
  
[Until you back here hime]  
[There's a feeling inside]  
[I want you to know]  
[You are the one and I can't let you go]  
  
"You. Owe. Me. A. Dance." growled the purple-haired beauty. Her finger was poking the Ensui wielder's chest but he didn't seem threatened by it at all.  
  
"Oh really? Well then, let's go." his response was fast, calm and smooth. Fuuko blinked. Did he just agree to dance with her? By then when she had regained back her stature, she was being dragged to the floor.  
  
"Oi! I'm wearing a dress and heels! I could fall you know." she growled. Mikagami gave her a sly look. Fuuko widened her eyes in alarm.  
  
[So I told you lies]  
[Even made you cry]  
[Hime I am so wrong]  
[Girl I promise you]  
[Now my love is true]  
[This is where my heart belongs]  
  
Domon watched Recca and then he turned to watch Yanagi. Recca. Yanagi. Recca. Yanagi. Recca. Yanagi. Fuuko. Mikagami. Recca. Yanag-. What? Fuuko and Mikagami?!?!  
  
Atsushi twirled Yanagi around and then pulled her back into his embrace. He smiled warmly at her, causing her to blush radiantly under the yellow and subdued lighting of the ballroom. She returned his friendly warm smile and then as if by instinct, turned around to find Recca again. She found Domon and the seats surrounding him was empty. Where was Recca?  
  
"Ahem." Atsushi turned to find Mikagami behind him. Kirisawa was in his arms, the confused and bewildered look still on her face. She couldn't accept the fact that Mikagami willingly danced with her.   
  
"I must be dreaming..." he heard her mumble.  
  
"You know what to do Atsushi-kun. We'll be counting on you." Mikagami spoke in his ear. Softly but firmly. Yanagi was still looking for Recca and by the time she turned back, Mikagami and Fuuko had long waltzed off somewhere.  
  
[Cos here I am]  
[So alone]  
[And there's nothing in this world I can do]  
  
"Yanagi-san."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I have to tell you something." Yanagi watched Atsushi's face attentively. The male breathed in and then slowly led her out of the dance floor. They moved silently, one contemplating how to tell the her while the other wondered what he was going to say. Finally they reached their destination, the balcony.  
  
Romantic setting. Yanagi shivered. Could it be?  
  
[Until you're back here hime]  
[Miss you]  
[Want you]  
[Need you so]  
  
"Recca! Where the hell have you been?" Fuuko nearly screeched at her former team leader. He gave her a tired apologetic look. Fuuko calmed down, seeing him in such a state, mellowed her a little.  
  
"Gomen minna. Had to take a breathe of fresh air." he replied and settled back down into the chair. His tie was loosened, fatigue showed clearly on his face. He had been through worse. Fighting off foes in the Urabutousatsujin and yet, this measly incident drained him. He had underestimated the love of his hime. He had taken her for granted. And now, he paid the price.  
  
[Until you're back here baby]  
[There's a feeling inside I want you to know]  
[You are the one and I can't let you go]  
  
"You were saying Atsushi-kun?" standing beside her on the balcony, Atsushi sighed. He liked the girl, a soft yet determined spirit. But he remebered why he was here. Taking in perhaps his fifth deep breathe, he turned around and faced her.  
  
It's now or never.  
  
"Yanagi-san..."  
  
[And I wonder]  
[Are you thinking of me cos I'm thinking of you]  
[And I wonder]  
[Are you ever coming back in my life]  
  
"Hey! Where's Hi- I mean Yanagi?" inquired Recca. He had expected her to be still waltzing on the floor. The tune being played sounded familiar. Too familiar.  
  
"She's at the balcony with Atsushi-kun." replied Mikagami matter-of-factly. The three watched the reaction on Recca's face. Initially there was anger and then a flicker of emotions crossing his face. In conclusion, he remained seated. Hime could take care of herself. Hime had a nice romantic Shakespeare now. She doesn't need me.  
  
Domon turned to face Fuuko who in turn faced Mikagami. He was deep in thought.  
  
"Hanabishi. You're just leaving Yanagi outside with an unknown stranger?'  
  
"Well, she knows him. That's good enough."  
  
"Baka. You're her ninja. You're supposed to be with her wherever she goes. Wasn't taht part of your code?"  
  
"I broke it when I betrayed her trust and went out with Tomomi." Fuuko gasped. She had never hear Recca talk so calmly about Yanagi, treating her so indifferently. In the past it was always "Hime this and Hime that" until she had got so sick of it she nearly drowned him in Kagehoushi's lake.  
  
"Well if you didn't know it Recca, you're breaking her heart by doing that." remarked Mikagami. He let the words sink into the slightly young and rash fighter. Recca slowly turned to face him.  
  
[Cos here I am]  
[So alone]  
[And there's nothing world I can do]  
  
"What exactly are you implying?"  
  
[ instrumental ]  
  
"Well, you did swear to be her ninja. Now you've already broken that pact. You're her boyfriend too are you not? You're leaving her alone with a strange fella and you don't care? You're pathetic. You disgust me. You've been through so much for her and just this... you're giving up. Pathetic." Recca's jaw widened but then the urge to want to strangle Mikagami was doused as realisation sank in.  
  
[Until you're back here hime]  
[Miss you]  
[Want you]  
[Need you so]  
  
"HIME!!!"  
  
"Recca?" Yanagi spun around from Atsushi and face Recca. He stood there, swaying a little but then regained his posture and sqaured his shoulders. He regarded Atsushi warily, eyes travelling from head to toe and then locked on to where his arm was around her waist. He growled. Instinct told him to brutally beat the living daylighst out of him yet logic and common sense told him not to. After all, Hime was there and she wouldn't like it. Behind him, Mikagami casually sauntered in accompanied by Fuuko and Domon.  
  
[Until you're back here baby]  
[There's a feeling inside I want you to know]  
[You are the one and I can't]  
  
"Get away from her Atsushi." growled the flame caster.  
  
"Recca..."  
  
"Hime... I'm sorry." Atsushi moved away and now stood a distance away from Yanagi and Recca. Time for the final showdown.  
  
"For what Recca?"  
  
"I'm sorry I took you for granted, betrayed your trust and feelings. I lied to you. I'm... s-sorry. I guess I was too preoccu[ied by the thought of free food and being treated to lunch. I completely forgot about you, I acted like an idiot and am unworthy of a ninja."  
  
"Oh Recca..." by now Hanabishi was kneeling on the floor before his princess. His head was bowed down, eyes shadowed by his heavy thickset bangs.  
  
"Sakoshita Yanagi. Your ninja begs you to forgive him of his heinous deeds." he spoke calmly, his words holding pent-up emotion. Yanagi knelt down in fornt of him and tilted his chin so that he would face her. She smiled, one filled with warmth and radiance.  
  
"Oh Recca... I'm sorry too. I forgive you... but will you forgive me?" Recca's gaze locked onto hers. Slowly, the familiar smile crept onto his face and he hugged Yanagi. As if on cue, the skies exploded into a shower of red, blue, green and yellow. Recca blinked and the turned to face the rest of the gang.  
  
[Until you're back here hime]  
[Until you're back here hime]  
[Until you're back here hime]  
  
"You planned this didn't you." Domon gave an innocent-enough look, Fuuko merely smiled and Mikagami gave him -the- look. Recca turned to face Atsushi.  
  
"And you?" the latter smiled and shrugged.  
  
[Cos I'm feeling inside and I want u to know]  
[You are the one that I can't]  
  
Still confused, he was unaware of Yanagi pulling him towards the ledge, watching the stars. The rest moved off, not wanting to intrude the couple's privacy.  
  
"Recca..."  
  
"Yes hime?"  
  
"Do you know what day it is?"  
  
"Erm... Saturday?" Yanagi laughed, her voice high and clear. Recca suddenly felt as though he had never heard her laugh in such a long time. His arms slowly found their way around her waist and he rested his chin on her head.  
  
"No baka..." she whispered softly.  
  
"Hmm? Then?"  
  
[Until you're back here hime]  
[Until you're back here hime]  
[Until you're back here hime]  
[Until you're back here hime]  
[Until you're back here hime]  
  
"It's our anniversary. Aishiteru Recca..."  
  
"Aishiteru koishii..."  
  
***=====***  
  
OwaRi  
  
***=====***  
  
Notes: *blinks* And that took me *looks at watch* 45 minutes to complete. Egads!!! So long? Heh... needed to make sure I got everything inside there right. Reviews please. Bottou-chan-sama, hope you liked it. ^_^ 


End file.
